


DOUJINSHI

by Tsuki_onna



Category: Death Note
Genre: BL, FID #3, M/M, Switching, Yaoi, all about doujinshi, fujoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_onna/pseuds/Tsuki_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayu dan Misa membaca buku misterius yang akan membuat sebuah perdebatan hebat abad ini. Siapa yang seme? Kira/L? LightxLxLight. Lemon yaoi. #mengungsikanficyaoikeao3 xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOUJINSHI

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Fic ini diposting di FFn saat #FID 3 tahun lalu untuk para fujo dan fudan yang ada diseluruh dunia #BUAGH! *lebay. Karena konten eksplisit dilarang di FFn, makanya fic ini dipindah di sini. Hehe~
> 
> Enjoy... ^^

Dari sebuah toko buku, terlihat seorang siswi SMA sedang berjalan keluar memegang sebuah bungkusan buku yang baru dibelinya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang membawa bungkusan buku itu. Sesekali ia menatap tajam pada bungkusan yang dibawanya. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum misterius sambil mencium bungkusannya itu. Dengan langkah senang dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

"Sayu! Kenapa bisa pulang terlambat?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu, melihat anak gadisnya sedikit kesal karena telat pulang ke rumah.

"I-Ibu... ti-tidak apa, kok. Tadi aku belajar kelompok. Setelah itu aku ke toko buku, sebelum pulang," siswi SMA yang bernama Sayu ini, berkata gugup sambil menyembunyikan bungkusan buku di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" sang Ibu menatap curiga.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Ibu aku mau mandi dulu," Sayu bergegas menuju kamarnya menghindari pertanyaan lebih detail dari Ibunya.

Dalam kamarnya, perlahan Sayu membuka bungkusan buku yang baru dibelinya itu. Dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat tulisan ' _Gay Erotica_ ' pada _cover_ buku itu. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang, begitu ia mulai membuka halaman pertama pada buku itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Dan...

"KYAAA~!" terdengar jeritan Sayu membahana keseluruh penjuru rumah.

.

.

**[Markas Investigasi Kasus KIRA]**

"Aku harus mengambil baju ganti di rumah. Jadi, hari ini bisakah kau melepaskan borgol ini?" pinta seorang pemuda remaja, pada seorang pemuda lain yang tangan mereka saling terhubung oleh sebuah rantai borgol.

"Tidak bisa. Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau KIRA akan membunuh saya, saat saya biarkan dia keluar," jawabnya datar dengan suara _baritone_ monoton.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Aku bukan KIRA!" maki sang remaja saking kesalnya pada pemuda yang memborgol tangannya itu.

"Sebelum persentase Light-kun adalah KIRA, nol persen, saya akan terus mencurigai Light-kun sebagai KIRA," pemuda pucat itu tersenyum menggigit ibu jarinya.

Remaja berambut coklat madu yang senada dengan warna bola matanya itu, hanya bisa menggeram sambil menatap marah pada sang pemuda pucat.

"Aku tidak tahan memakai baju yang sama seharian, Ryuzaki!" bentaknya pada pemuda pucat yang dipanggilnya Ryuzaki.

"Itu masalahmu, Kira-kun," jawab Ryuzaki tenang.

"Sialan kau L!"

Dan Light menarik baju Ryuzaki, menatapnya geram kemudian mengepalkan tinju hendak memukul wajah sang detektif nomor satu itu.

"Kali ini gerakanmu terbaca, Kira-kun," Ryuzaki menghindar ke kanan, lalu Light terjatuh ke depan.

Kesal karena terus dituduh sebagai KIRA, Light menarik Ryuzaki dengan rantainya sehingga ia terdorong ke depan. Kemudian pukulan Light mulus mendarat di wajah pucat sang detektif. Light menyeringai senang.

"Rasa—" belum selesai kalimatnya, Light sudah harus mendapat tendangan _capoiera_ dari L.

"Satu sama dengan satu," L menyeringai.

Dan 'peperangan' terus terjadi sampai akhirnya, pintu ruang investigasi dibuka oleh seorang gadis _gothic_ berambut pirang.

"KYAA! Light, kenapa?" jeritnya ketakutan melihat Light yang tersungkur di lantai. "Pasti berkelahi dengan Ryu-panda lagi!" tunjuk gadis itu pada pemuda lain yang terduduk di sofa terlihat kelelahan.

Kedua pemuda itu menghiraukan ocehan gadis itu, mereka kelehan setelah 'bertempur' tadi.

"Halo semua!" seorang pria menyapa. Dan dari arah pintu terdengar beberapa orang masuk. "Akh, lagi-lagi bertengkar."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Light?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada si remaja yang berusaha keras bangit dari lantai.

"A-ayah. Ryuzaki tidak menginjinkanku pulang mengambil baju ganti. Dan dia juga terus menuduhku sebagai KIRA tanpa bukti," Light menatap tajam pada L yang masih terbaring lemah di sofa.

"Teruslah mengadu, Kira-chan," ejek Ryuzaki pada tersangka KIRA itu.

"KAU!" Light maju untuk menghajar Ryuzaki.

"Cukup!" seorang pria lain menengahi. "Misa, bisakah kau mampir ke rumah komandan Yagami untuk mengambil baju Light, setelah kau syuting?" tanya pria itu pada gadis di samping Light.

"Tentu saja bisa, Aizawa-san! Misa akan melakukan semuanya, demi pacar Misa tercinta ini,"gadis itu melingkari lengan Light, manja.

"Misa nanti akan ditemani oleh Matsuda, sebagai manajernya. Tidak masalah kan, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa menatap Ryuzaki yang sudah berdiri bangkit.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil. Masalah sepele sampai bertengkar, dasar!" komentar Ayah Light.

Dan kemudian mereka semua memulai berkerja menyelidiki kasus KIRA lagi.

Namun, L dan Light masih saling men- _deathglare_ -ria. _Ckckckck..._

.

.

Setelah usai syuting, Misa dan Matsuda menuju kediaman keluarga Yagami untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Light.

" _Konbanwa_..." ujar Misa dan Matsuda bersamaan begitu pintu rumah terbuka.

Terlihat Sachiko Yagami memakai apron dan sebuah _spatula_ di tangannya.

"Ah, Misa-san... Matsuda-san... Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya nyonya Yagami sambil mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Misa ingin mengambil baju untuk Light," jawab Misa senang.

"Oh... begitu ya? Tapi, aku sedang memasak. Tunggu seben—"

"Misa bisa ambil sendiri, kok. Di kamar Light, kan? Misa tau kok," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sachiko, Misa berjalan senang menuju ke atas, ke kamar Light.

Sachiko tersenyum melihat Misa. Tapi, begitu ia menoleh menatap Matsuda tatapan ramahnya berubah marah.

"Kau... Jangan macam-macam dengan Sayu kami!" ucapnya marah sambil mengacungkan _spatula_ nya, memberi ancaman.

Dan di kening Matsuda mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak akan, Sachiko-san..." ujar pemuda itu gugup dan sedikit takut.

Dan Sachikopun kembali ke dapur. Matsuda menunggu Misa di ruang tamu.

.

"Nananana~" Misa bersenandung senang sambil mengemasi baju-baju Light ke dalam koper kecil.

Tiba-tiba...

"GWAAAAPHF~!" terdengar teriakan tertahan dari arah kamar sebelah, kamar Sayu.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

Misa mengetuk pintu dengan mimik sedikit panik, "Kau kenapa, Sayu-chan?" tanya Misa cemas.

Sayupun membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Hidungnya yang berdarah disumbat dengan _tissue_. Sayu terlihat tegang menatap Misa.

"Misa-Misa... Ayo masuk!" Sayupun menyeret paksa Misa menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?" Misa menatapnya curiga.

"Kau sudah tau ya, Misa-Misa?" Sayu membalikkan badan menatap buku-bukunya.

"Eh... tau apa?" tanya Misa bingung.

"Aku membaca ini..." dan Sayu menunjukkan buku yang di _cover_ nya tertulis ' _Gay Erotica_ ' pada Misa.

" _Gay Erotica_?" Misa tidak mengerti maksud tulisan itu.

" _Yaoi_..." ujar Sayu tenang.

"APA?" Misa membelalak kaget.

"Y-A-O-I," ulang Sayu dengan mengeja.

"Ka-kau... Jadi, itu..." Misa menatap buku di tangan Sayu dengan tatapan _horror_.

" _Doujinshi_..." senyum jahat mulai mengembang di wajah polos Sayu.

Misa menatapnya ngeri.

.

"Terimakasih atas minumannya, Sachiko-san," Matsuda tersenyum.

Sachiko hanya membalas senyum sekenanya.

"Kapan Light akan pulang?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu agak sedih.

"Ah, selama kasus KIRA belum terungkap, sepertinya dia belum bisa pulang," jawab Matsuda jujur.

Sachiko terdiam. "Pasti dia bosan sekali di sana..." ujarnya menerawang.

"Tidak kok. Light-kun sepertinya sangat senang. Dia juga sering bermain dengan panda..." Matsuda tak sadar apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Apa? Bermain dengan panda?" Sachiko bingung.

"Eh... maksudku, Ryu-panda... Eh, Ryuzaki, teman kuliahnya," Matsuda terlihat gugup sekarang.

Sachiko menatapnya curiga, "Baiklah... Nanti setelah Misa-san selesai mengemasi, jangan pulang dulu, ya? Makan malam dulu di sini," ujar Sachiko. Kemudian ia kembali ke dapur.

"Tentu saja..." ujar Matsuda senang.

.

"Ini... _doujin_ dari _manga_ apa saja?" tanya Misa melihat-lihat kumpulan _doujin_ milik Sayu.

"Bukan dari _manga_. Ini _doujin_ tokoh nyata," seringai Sayu makin tajam.

"APA?" Misa terkejut. "Siapa tokohnya?" lanjut Misa.

"Lihat saja sendiri..." ujar Sayu tenang.

"I-ini... Kira!" Misa terkejut setengah mati.

"Dan L..." lanjut Sayu. Kali ini senyum di wajah Sayu sudah serupa dengan iblis.

"Jadi, ini _doujinshi_ Kira dan L!" Misa masih tak percaya, tapi ia terus membaca doujin itu.

"Kau suka baca _doujin_ juga, Misa-Misa?" tanya Sayu sambil duduk di samping Misa.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Misa bukan _fujoshi_. Tapi, yah... kalau bosan Misa kadang-kadang baca _doujin_ juga. Tapi bukan _yaoi_. Misa belum pernah baca _yaoi_. Sesama lelaki kan menjijikkan," Misa membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Tapi, _doujin_ yang kau baca itu _yaoi_ , lho..." Sayu menunjuk _doujin_ yang sedang di baca Misa.

"APA?"

Dan ketika Misa membuka halaman selanjutnya, munculah sebuah gambar personifikasi Kira dan L, sedang melakukan adegan nista yang tidak baik dilihat anak di bawah umur, karena dapat merusak mental.

Misa langsung melempar _doujin_ itu jauh-jauh.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Misa langsung pucat setelah melihat gambar itu. "Dasar orang gila! Bisa-bisanya ada yang membuat _doujin_ tentang L dan Kira. _Yaoi_ lagi!" Misa masih _shock_.

"Hahahaha..." Sayu tertawa melihat reaksi Misa. "Yang kau baca tadi, itu _doujin_ L x Kira," ujar Sayu senang.

"L x Kira?" Misa tidak mengerti.

"Misa-Misa benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?" dan Sayu mulai menjelaskan semua hal berbau _yaoi_ pada Misa.

"Jadi, di _doujin_ itu L _seme_ dan Kira _uke_?" Misa menunjuk doujin yang dibuangnya itu.

"Ya, L di atas dan Kira di bawah," tambah Sayu.

"Hah?" Misa masih bingung.

"Maksudnya... L jadi penyerang, dan Kira diserang," jelas Sayu, tapi Misa masih bingung. "Kau tahu _straight_ , kan? Sama saja seperti _straight_ , hanya saja ini sesama jenis. _Seme_ itu yang maskulin dan _uke_ yang feminim," tambah Sayu.

Misa mulai mengerti.

"Jadi, Kira di posisi perempuan begitu, kan?" tanya Misa memastikan.

"Yup! Kau benar Misa-Misa," Sayu mengacunginya dua jempol.

"Tidak mungkin! Kira yang seharusnya _seme_! Kira itu _seme_!" Misa menjerit tidak terima.

"Jadi, kau ingin bilang kalau L, detektif terhebat di dunia adalah _uke_ , begitu?" kali ini Sayu yang terlihat tidak terima.

Misa mengerinyitkan dahi. "Bukan berarti karena dia detektif terhebat di dunia, maka dia _seme_. Bisa saja dia _uke_ , kan? Lagipula, Kira adalah pahlawan Misa. Kira adalah Dewa. Kira membunuh para kriminal. Jadi, tentu saja Kira itu _seme_!" jelas Misa.

"L selalu nomor satu! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Cepat atau lambat, kasus Kira akan diselesaikan oleh L. L bisa menggerakkan seluruh polisi di dunia. L telah menguak ribuan kasus sulit. L yang pantas disebut pahlawan. Jadi, L-lah yang _seme_!" balas Sayu.

"L itu hanya pengecut yang cuma bisa sembunyi di balik layar dan hanya muncul di TV dengan huruf besar 'L' yang norak. Dia tidak berani muncul di depan umum!" lanjut Misa.

"Begitu juga Kira! Kira bahkan hanya bisa meniru cara L dengan muncul di TV dengan tulisan 'KIRA' dan suara disamarkan, yang sangat aneh! Dasar peniru aneh!" Sayu membalasnya.

"Kira _seme_!" jerit Misa.

"L yang _seme_!" balas Sayu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan kesal. Kemudian tiba-tiba mereka tertawa.

"Hahahahaha... untuk apa kita memperdebatkan hal ini?" Sayu tertawa geli.

"Benar! Itukan tidak penting. Hahahaha! Tapi, Misa maunya baca _doujin_ Kira x L, bukan sebaliknya," ujar Misa.

"Aku juga ada kok, _doujin_ Kira x L, kalau Misa-Misa mau baca?" Sayu menawari.

"Baiklah aku mau..." ujar Misa senang. Dan Sayu memberikan _doujin_ itu.

.

"Misa-san, apa kau sudah selesai mengemasi pakaian Light? Kalau sudah turunlah, dan makan malam. Sayu juga, turunlah," terdengar suara Sachiko memanggil dari arah bawah.

"Baiklah Sachiko-san..." jawab Misa.

Ketika hendak keluar kamar, Sayu menarik tangan Misa.

"Dilarang membawa _doujin_ -nya keluar kamarku," ujar Sayu mengingatkan.

"Eeh... Kenapa?" Misa memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ibuku. Gawat kalau ketahuan Ibu. Jadi—"

"Kalian berdua kenapa belum turun juga?" Sachiko tiba-tiba berada di depan kamar Sayu.

Melihat kedatangan Sachiko yang tiba-tiba, wajah Sayu dan Misa langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi seperti melihat mayat hidup.

"Eh... Uuh..." Misa bingung menjawabnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ayo kita turun Misa-Misa!" Sayu langsung menarik Misa keluar kamar dan turun menuju meja makan.

"Ada apa sih? Mereka berdua sangat mencurigakan," Sachiko menatap keduanya penuh curiga.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya yang lezat, Sachiko-san," ujar Matsuda senang.

Sachiko tersenyum.

Kemudian setelah selesai, Misa dan Sayu menuju kamar Sayu lagi secara terburu-buru.

"Misa-Misa, kita harus segera kembali," Matsuda mengingatkan.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Misa.

Sachiko menatap Sayu dan Misa makin penuh dengan kecurigaan.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mau meminjamkan Misa _doujin_ ini," Misa menatap ke-tiga _doujin_ di tangannya, senang.

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi, jangan sampai ketahuan Ibuku, ya?" Sayu mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja..." Misa kemudian menatap _doujin_ yang dilemparkannya tadi ada di rak buku. "Aku... Itu..." Misa menunjuk _doujin_ itu.

"Kau mau baca itu juga? Itu L x Kira, lho?" Sayu mengambil _doujin_ itu, "Kau tidak suka L x Kira, tapi kau penasaran setelah membacanya setengah dari ceritanya, kan?" Sayu tersenyum.

Misa mengangguk malu. Dan mengambil _doujin_ itu dari tangan Sayu.

"Terima kasih, Sayu-chan."

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Matsuda, Misa membaca _doujin_ itu.

"' _Ki-Kira... Saya mohon, ampuni semua kesalahan saya. Maaf karena meragukanmu sebagai Dewa. Sebagai L aku memang telah bersalah padamu.'_ L menatap Kira penuh dengan rasa bersalah," Misa membaca _doujin_ itu dengan akting yang dimiripkan dengan suasana di _doujin_ itu.

"' _Jadi, kau menyerah L-yang-hebat?'_ Kira menyeringai menatap L," lanjut Misa.

"' _Saya menyerah, Kira-sama. Saya menyerahkan diri ini padamu.'_ Kira menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah L," wajah Misa mulai memerah membaca adegan selanjutnya.

"Kira melumat bibir L kasar. Dengan kuat dia meremas rambut L. Sang detektif hanya bisa terengah-engah, kehabisan udara akibat ciuman itu," rona wajah Misa makin memerah dan terbentuk sebuah senyuman jahat yang mengerikan.

"' _Akh! Aaaah...'_ L terus mendesah saat Kira mengecup leher dan menjilatinya. Tubuh L makin bergetar begitu bibir Kira mulai menggigit putingnya yang begitu sensitif," Misa tidak tahan lagi, dia merasakan panas di wajahnya, dan darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

" _Kami-sama_!" Misa menjerit melihat adegan selanjutnya.

Matsuda yang sedari tadi mendengarkan juga ikut mimisan. Suara Misa menirukan akting di _doujin_ itu, mendalami sekali, seakan benar-benar terjadi. Tapi, karena Matsuda tahu Ryuzaki adalah L, dan Light adalah tersangka Kira, jadi, dalam benaknya adegan (nista) itu dilakukan oleh Light dan L.

"Ugh... Hnnn... aaah... Li-Light-kun," wajah Ryuzaki memerah begitu Light menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam celananya.

"Kau menyukainya kan, Ryu-chan?" Light meremas pelan milik Ryuzaki yang sudah mengeras. Ryuzaki terus mendesah mengikuti irama permaian Light.

Semua hal itu terbayang jelas di benak Matsuda. Kira dan L. Light dan Ryuzaki. Mereka yaoi-an nista dalam otaknya.

' _Kami-sama_!' Matsuda menjerit dalam hati membayangkan adegan selanjutnya.

Misa terlihat menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_.

"Mi-Misa-Misa... aku minta _tissue_ -nya juga," ujar Matsuda menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah memerah dan hidung penuh darah.

"GYAA~! Matsuda mesum! Kenapa ikut-ikutan mimisan? Kau mendengarkan Misa ya?" Misa memberikan beberap _tissue_ pada Matsuda.

Matsuda hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo terus jalan. Light sudah menungguku," perintah Misa.

Matsudapun mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

.

Kemudian, Misa mulai membaca _doujin_ yang lainnya. _Doujin_ yang sebelumnya ia buang. Sebenarnya dia agak cemas untuk membacanya. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur penasaran, Misapun membuka halaman yang ia belum baca.

"' _Apa-apaan ini?'_ Kira terbangun di sebuah kamar yang gelap dengan kedua tangannya yang dirantai di kedua sisi ranjang. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang masuk. _'Siapa kau?'_ tanya Kira marah," Misa kembali menyuarakan _doujin_ yang dibacanya dengan akting yang bagus.

"' _Saya adalah L,'_ ujar pria itu tenang sambil membawa sebuah gunting ditangannya. Kira terkejut mendengar itu. _'Saya akan mengadilimu, Kira,'_ ujar L menyeringai," Misa terlihat antusias membacanya begitu juga Matsuda yang mendengarkannya.

"' _Apa yang mau kau lakukan?'_ Kira merinding melihat L yang menyeringai, maju menuju ranjang dan mengarahkan gunting itu ke tubuhnya," Misa dan Matsuda juga terlihat agak ngeri.

"' _Saya ingin melakukan ini,'_ kemudian L mulai menggunting baju Kira mulai dari bawah. Kira memalingkan wajahnya, ketika L mulai menyingkirkan bajunya yang sudah digunting," Misa mulai memerah melihat adegan berikutnya.

"' _Hngh... Ah-L—apa? Apa—ahh—'_ Kira mulai mendesah ketika L mengecup bagian belakang telinganya yang sangat sensitif. Tangan L bergerak aktif memainkan puting Kira yang terekspos. Kira terus meronta," Misa memegang _doujin_ itu kuat-kuat, dia gemas.

"' _Ngh... L—hen—henti—aaah!'_ desahan Kira makin kuat ketika L mengecup bibirnya sambil tangannya memainkan milik Kira yang sudah menegang," Misa mimisan lagi. Dia menyumpal lagi hidungnya dengan _tissue_.

" _Kami-sama_!" jerit Misa dan Matsuda berbarengan.

.

.

**[Markas Investigasi Kasus KIRA]**

"Matsuda... Misa... kalian ke-kenapa? Wajah kalian memerah begitu? Apa kalian demam?" Soichiro bingung melihat keadaan Misa dan Matsuda yang, errr... tidak wajar karena hidung mereka tersumpal _tissue_.

Matsuda menghiraukan. Dia terduduk di sofa. Dan Misa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Aizawa ikut bingung.

.

"Hey, Ryuzaki kita mau kemana?" tanya Light yang terpaksa mengikuti arah Ryuzaki pergi.

"Ke tempat Misa-san. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Lagipula, Light-kun juga harus mengambil bajumu, kan?" jawabnya santai.

Light mengangguk.

.

L, Light, dan Misa duduk di ruang tamu di kamar Misa. L dan Light duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Misa ada di depan mereka.

"Misa-san, kau memakai baju apa saat pergi ke Aoyama?" tanya L sambil memakan _strawberry shortcake_ -nya.

"Entahlah, aku lupa," jawab Misa malas. Dia mengambil _doujin_ nya kembali dan mulai asyik sendiri, menghiraukan keberadaan L dan juga Light-nya.

"Eeeh... Misa mau tanya padamu, Ryuzaki-san. Menurutmu, L itu _seme_ atau _uke_?"

Pertanyaan dari Misa ini seakan membuat waktu berhenti berjalan. L terdiam dan Light menganga lebar.

"A-apa?" tanya Light masih tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Misa.

"L itu _seme_ atau _uke_? Itu loh, _seme_ yang di atas dan _uke_ yang di bawah," jelas Misa serius.

Light menatap L yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Misa lagi.

L menatapnya datar, "mungkin _uke_ ," jawabnya singkat sambil menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Tuh, kan? L itu _uke_! _Uke_!" Misa menjerit senang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Light-kun? L itu _uke_ atau _seme_?" L balik bertanya pada Light.

Light membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Apa pertanyaan ini akan mempengaruhi peresentasenya sebagai Kira?

"Light-kun?"

"Mana aku tahu dia _uke_ atau _seme_? Itu tidak penting!" Light menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

L menyeringai, "Ya, yang penting Kira yang _uke_ , begitu 'kan?"

"APA?" ujar Misa dan Light bersamaan.

"Kira itu _seme_! Dia _seme_ sejati!" Misa tidak terima dengan pernyataan Ryuzaki.

"Tapi, L akan menangkap Kira. Kira akan dipenjara. Kemudian L akan menyemei-nya di dalam sana," Ryuzaki kembali memakan _cake_ -nya itu.

Light dan Misa terkejut mendengar itu.

"BOHONG!" jerit Misa tidak terima.

"Saya adalah tangan kanan L. L sendiri yang bilang itu pada saya," Ryuzaki menyeringai menatap Light.

Light menelan ludah mendengar itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" Misa marah dia melempar _doujin-doujin_ nya ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Hentikan Misa!" seru Light.

Misa menatap Light, "bagaimana menurutmu, Light? Kira itu _seme_ , kan?"

"Tentu saja dia _seme_ ," Light menjawab cepat.

Ryuzaki menyeringai mendengar itu.

.

.

Karena sudah larut malam, Ryuzaki dan Lightpun kembali ke kamar mereka untuk istirahat.

"Kenapa Light-kun yakin sekali kalau saya ini _uke_?" tanya Ryuzaki memulai berdebatan baru lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu," bantah Light.

"Kau menjawab dengan lantang kalau Kira adalah _seme_. Secara tidak langsung kau ingin bilang bahwa L adalah _uke_ , saya _uke_. Dan kau bilang Kira adalah _seme_ , kerana kau adalah Kira," Ryuzaki mengaduk-aduk teh super manisnya.

"Apa? Lagi-lagi kau menuduhku, Kira! Tidak ada dasar atas tuduhanmu itu!" Light menjawabnya kesal.

"Tentu saja tuduhan saya ini berdasar. Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan saya tentang 'L itu _seme_ atau _uke?_ '. Kau ragu untuk menjawabnya karena takut persentasemu sebagai Kira naik. Kau menjawab Kira adalah _seme_ , karena Kira adalah dirimu sediri. Kau merasa dirimu _seme_. Tapi persentasemu sudah naik sejak kau menolak menjawab pertanyaan tentang 'L itu _seme_ atau _uke_?'" lanjut Ryuzaki kemudian meminum tehnya.

Light kesal. Kenapa L bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Kau juga sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau _uke_ ," balas Light.

"Saya tidak pernah mengatakan saya _uke_ , Light-kun. Saya hanya mengatakan 'mungkin _uke_ '. Itu berarti saya, L, bisa saja _uke_ atau bisa juga _seme_. Atau kau memang mangharapkan saya ini _uke_ , begitu?" Ryuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya, dia menyeringai menatap Light.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak mau menjawab 'L itu _uke_ atau _seme_?' karena kau yakin L itu _uke_. Makanya kau langsung menjawab Kira itu _seme_ saat Misa menanyakan itu padamu. Apa saya salah?" Ryuzaki tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau memang benar. Lalu, apa maksud semua pertanyaan ini? Apa kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa kau ini benar-benar _uke_ , begitu?" kali ini Light yang menyeringai menatap L.

"Salah. Saya ingin membuktikan bahwa Kira-lah yang _uke_."

"Begitukah? Kau yakin Kira-lah yang _uke_. Tapi, aku Light Yagami bukan Kira," balas Light.

"Hmmm... Light-kun bukan Kira? Light-kun bilang Kira itu _seme_. Berarti, kau ingin bilang kalau Light Yagami bukan _seme_ , begitu 'kan?"

Light sangat kesal mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia menatap Ryuzaki geram.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan saja, siapa yang _seme_ diantara kira," Light mendekati Ryuzaki dan memegang pundaknya.

"Baiklah—" bibir L langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman Light yang tiba-tiba.

L melepaskan diri dari Light. Dia menyeringai menatap Light kemudian memojokkannya ke dinding. Giliran L yang mengecup bibir Light.

"Satu sama dengan satu, huh?" Light sedikit terengah. Dan dia kembali membalikan posisi. Kali ini L yang terdesak.

"Kau tidak pernah punya inisiatif untuk menyerang, Ryuzaki," Light menggigit telinga L, "apa kau masih bersikeras kau itu _seme_?"

"Kita lihat siapa yang di bawah nanti," L balas menggigit dan kemudian menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju Light, dan bermain di dalam sana.

Light menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia tidak boleh menikmati permainan dari L.

"Tidak usah ditahan, Light-kun," L menjilati bibir Light kemudian mengecup bibir bawahnya pelan.

Light meronta dan kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari L. Dengan kuat Light kemudian mendorong L hingga terjatuh di atas kasur.

Light menindih L. Dia kemudian berbisik pelan pada telinga Ryuzaki.

"Kau yang ada di bawah, L," Light menyeringai, dia menjilat wajah L pelan kemudian mengecup bibirnya dan lidahnya menerobos ke dalam mulut L, mengeksplorasinya lebih dalam.

Tangan Light bergerak membuka baju L.

"Lihat... betapa indahnya tubuhmu, Ryu-chan," Light tersenyum mengejek kemudian mengecup leher L hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

L menarik dan membuka paksa celana Light.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya?" Light menyeringai kemudian mulai membuka celana L.

Kemudian...

"Ngh... A-apa yang kau—aaah!" Light mendesah keras begitu tangan L meremas miliknya yang mengeras.

L meneruskan aksinya. Dia mengecup dan menjilati leher Light. Tangannya yang lain, melinting baju Light hingga ke atas dan memperlihatkan putingnya. L mengecupnya pelan.

"Hngh... Ukh... henti—ah—hentikan!" Light menjerit. Dia terus meronta, menolak menikmati permainan dari L.

"Hentikan? Tapi tubuhmu tidak sependapat denganmu, Light-kun. Tubuhmu memintaku untuk menyentuhnya. Dan cairanmu sudah sedikit keluar. Kau yakin, ingin aku berhenti?" L bertanya dengan nada _innocent_.

Wajah Light memerah. Dia menatap L penuh amarah.

L terus memompa milik Light hingga dia terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga L, namun terdengar menjijikan di telinganya sendiri.

L memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Light.

"Oii! Ap-apa yang kau—ah—lakukan!" Light meronta, dia menutup mulutnya melarang jemari Ryuzaki untuk masuk.

"Tidak ada _lubricant_ di sini. _Saliva_ mu bisa jadi pengganti. Atau kau ingin melakukannya tanpa pelumas?" L menatap Light datar.

Dengan terpaksa Lightpun membuka mulutnya untuk membuat jemari L basah oleh _saliva_ nya.

L mencium pipi Light, "terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Light memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akh...!" Light menjerit begitu dua jari L melesak masuk ke bagian belakangnya. "Keluar—keluarkan!" Light menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau harus rileks, Light-kun," L berbisik pelan padanya.

Walau kesal, Light mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan membuat dirinya rileks.

Setelah beberapa saat L mulai menggerakkan dua jarinya. Light masih kesakitan dan sakit itu makin menjadi ketika L memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Tiga jemarinya terus bergerak di dalam sana. Light mengerang kesakitan, sampai akhirnya L menemukan titik yang membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Ngh... Aaaah—Ryuza—ahh—ki!" Light tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sampai mendesah seperti itu. Tapi, setiap L menyentuh titik itu, Light tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri.

Setelah merasa cukup, L mengeluarkan jemarinya dan kemudian mulai memasukkan miliknya menggantikan jemarinya.

"Huuaah—aaah!" Light mengerang keras begitu menyadari milik L telah memasukinya. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari ke-tiga jemari itu.

Tangan L mulai memompa milik Light lagi. Mereka bergerak seirama. Tanpa kehendaknya, tubuh Light menikmati hal ini, walau ia tahu seharusnya bukan begini seharusnya. Seharusnya dialah yang melakukan hal ini pada Ryuzaki, pada L.

"Li-Light-kun..." dan setelah Light melakukan orgasme-nya, L pun menyusul. Cairan itu melesak masuk ke dalam Light.

Dan kemudian, L membiarkan Light jatuh ke atas tubuhnya.

"Light-kun menang, karena saya berada di bawah. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah kalau saya adalah _seme_ ," bisik L sambil menyeringai.

Light tak sanggup lagi membalasnya, dia terlalu lelah. Dia hanya menatap sebal pada L dan kemudian terlelap karena kelelahan.

.

.

Pagi harinya, L dan Light mulai ke kehidupannya yang biasa. Mereka melakukan rutinitasnya untuk menyelidiki KIRA.

"Kau... aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Apa kau sudah terbiasa sebelumnya?" Light bertanya tanpa menatap L, dia merasakan wajahnya memerah karena menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Itu yang pertama kali," ujar L santai sambil memasukkan balok-balok gula ke dalam kopinya.

Light terkejut mendengar itu.

"Ini benar. Saya tidak bohong," ujar L jujur.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa—?"

" _Doujinshi_ ," jawab L tenang, "Saya mempelajari semuanya dari _doujinshi_ yang di bawa Misa-san."

.

.

# **OMAKE** #

"Ya, ampun! Ternyata anak gadisku punya komik seperti ini?" Sachiko melihat kumpulan _doujin_ Sayu yang disembunyikannya di balik lemari.

" _Shonen-ai_ , _yaoi_... Ckckckck... tapi, hal ini akhirnya kuketahui juga. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya dari Ibumu, Sayu," wanita itu mengambil _doujin-doujin_ itu lalu mengumpulkannya ke dalam kardus kecil.

"Tega sekali menyembunyikan ini padaku,"

Hah? Tega? Jangan-jangan...

"Ibumu kan juga _fujoshi_ , Sayu," Sachiko tersenyum misterius melihat kumpulan _doujin_ itu.

"Semua ini Ibu sita. Dan akan Ibu nikmati sendiri."

Dan dengan riang, Sachiko mengambil seluruh _doujin_ anaknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

"HUAACHHIIIM!" Sayu bersin keras sekali.

' _Aku merasakan firasat buruk_ ,' ujarnya dalam hati.

" _Doujinshi_ -ku!" Sayu berteriak.

.

.

.

****E N D****

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya publish untuk event Fujoshi Independence Day #3. Dan ini juga (satu-satunya) fic saya yang bisa lolos IFA tahun lalu ;w; #terharu. Fic DOUJINSHI ini masuk nominasi di lima besar, tahap voting di IFA 2011 untuk kategori Best Lime/Lemon/PWP. 
> 
> Terima kasih atas dukungan teman-teman yang ikut mem-vote fic ini ^^


End file.
